Master?
by ChayseElric
Summary: Ciel is beginning to feel guilty for the things that he has put his Butler through over the years. What will he do to make up for it? And will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

"Master?" Mey-Rin called, her voice breaking through the silence of Ciel's study. But to her dismay, her young master was nowhere in sight. He had not taken up the usual spot at his uncomfortable looking wooden chair, writing notes to himself and signing paperwork. The usual sound of his quill scratching against the parchment was nonexistent. Mey-Rin looked around her blue dress sticking out from underneath her apron. "Where could he be? I couldn't find Mr. Sebastian either." Mey-Rin sighed, running a hand through her un-kept hair. "At least he'll be safe with Mr. Sebastian." She sighed once again, crossing her arms behind her back and walking out, closing the mahogany door behind her.

Ciel found himself walking down an empty street in England, his golden handled walking stick in his hand, leaving echoing tapping noises when it collided with the ground. His butler; Sebastian, wasn't too far behind, his feet barely making any sound against the cold concrete. "Master, don't you want to head back now? It's getting awful late." Sebastian pointed out, stepping up his pace to fall into step with his Master. Ciel felt himself stiffen up, and a scowl appears on his face. "Are you questioning me Sebastian?" He asked, stopping dead in his tracks and glaring at his butler, as Sebastian walks ahead, not noticing the abrupt stop of his master. "Of course not Master, but-"Ciel cut him off. "Enough." Ciel hissed, continuing his trek down the concrete street, his hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers, leaving Sebastian in his wake.

Ciel felt his breathing pick up the speed when his butler inched closer to him, placing his night gown onto the bed, besides the sitting Ciel. "Master, you're going to have to get up for a moment so I can assist you." Sebastian purred, sending a teasing wink in Ciel's direction. Ciel gasped and stood up, trying to hide the growing blush across his cheeks by pretending to fume. But he found himself once again stiffening up when Sebastian started with unbuttoning the buttons of his white dress shirt. "Do I have that much of an impact on you, My Lord?" Sebastian whispered, pulling the white shirt off of Ciel's shoulders and dropping it onto the bed, leaving Ciel to only cross his arms over his chest in sudden insecurity. "There's no need for that Master." Sebastian smirked, leaning over once again and adjusting Ciel's under clothing. Ciel groaned, pulling away from Sebastian's grip and pulling the nightgown over top of his undergarments, the candle flame wavering as the air around the young boy swished as he pulled the nightgown over his head. Ciel fixed his navy blue hair and untied the eye patch from around his face, dropping it to the end table beside his bed before he crawled under the soft, down blankets that littered his bed neatly.

Sebastian placed the candlestick that held a white, flickering candle on his nightstand, smiling softly as he tucked the blankets underneath Ciel's side to preserve warmth during the night. "Goodnight, Master." Sebastian whispered, bowing slightly before retrieving the candle stick and turning on his head. "Sebastian don't leave." Ciel called, frowning lightly. "Stay until I fall asleep, please." Ciel pleaded, pulling the covers up to his chin. "As you wish. My lord." Sebastian smiled, huffing out a poof of air and blowing the candles out, the room falling into darkness.

* * *

"Young Master, It's about time you wake up." Sebastian's accented voice echoed through Ciel's suite. The young boy in the bed groaned, his eyes fluttering open, one purple eye shining brighter than the other. He blinked a few times before he adjusted to the sunlight pouring through the now open curtains; courtesy to Sebastian. "What's for breakfast today, Sebastian." Ciel asked, swinging his legs off the bed and silently thanking his butler for finding an over-sized shirt that covered his butt and then some. "This morning you will be having crepes with mixed berry compote and mascarpone cream, the recipe was originated in France, and has been used as a traditional breakfast food for centuries." Sebastian smiled, bringing a plate upon a silver platter to Ciel's bedside. "I suppose I'm having breakfast in bed today?" Ciel asked, crawling back underneath his covers, a barely noticeable smile on his face. "You had a rough day yesterday, and besides. If I wouldn't let you do just as much, what kind of butler would I be?"

"This is great." Ciel mumbled through bites of his crepe; Sebastian smiled, satisfied. "I try my hardest Master." Sebastian stated, pressing a hand over his chest and bowing lightly, his eyelids fluttering closed. Ciel watched with a light smile, and as Sebastian's eyes fluttered open once again, he dived straight for his food once again, hiding a blush. Sebastian smiled as he caught the red tint on his master's face. He was proud that he managed to get even the smallest amounts of reaction out of the thirteen year old, because the younger one had always shown a great detest to his butler, and that was one thing that Sebastian thought would never change. "Are you finished?" Sebastian asked, removing his silver platter from underneath his arm and holding it in a singular gloved hand, walking over to Ciel's bedside. "Yes." Ciel smiled, handing the plate over to Sebastian, their fingers brushing each other's as the plate was transferred to Sebastian's awaiting hand. As Sebastian was right about to turn on his heel, Ciel caught a hold of his jacket, smiling lightly. "Master?" Sebastian asked, spinning around, confused crimson eyes landing on Ciel's shining ones. "Thank you." Ciel smiled. "You're welcome, my lord." Sebastian smiled, bowing lightly before turning on his heel and exiting Ciel's room.

Sebastian's hands trailed down Ciel's chest as he buttoned up the long sleeved shirt that he wore underneath his long jacket and only the demon managed to catch the light, barely noticeable shiver that went down Ciel's spine. Smiling lightly, he moved on to tying Ciel's bow-tie, followed by pulling his garter-ed socks on, along with his high heeled pumps. "Would you like your ring, Master?" Sebastian asked, connecting his crimson eyes with Ciel's blue and purple ones. Ciel nodded his head, fighting back once again; another blush. Sebastian stood back up from his knee-led position, pulling the ring out of the black, velvet box that Ciel had recently started placing it in before he walked back over, slipping it on his master's thumb. Ciel smiled in appreciation, finally slipping off his bed, his heels clicking against the floor.

"Well, you're certainly in a good mood today, Master." Sebastian smiled, taking up his position standing beside Ciel's desk. "I see, I can't quite recall why either." Ciel frowned for a moment as he racked his brain, but coming up with nothing; the smile returned. Sebastian loved seeing this side of his master. He had gone from a young boy who wanted nothing but revenge and felt nothing but hatred and he turned into a mature boy who was happy and always kept a smile on his face. "Master, would you like to go on another walk today? It seems that getting out of the mansion helps you out." Sebastian questioned. "Of coarse Sebastian, but first I would like some tea." Ciel smirked, catching his butler grin. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Ciel kicked his legs, one over the other and settled into the soft armchair that was placed by the bookcases of his study. His head was pounding with an oncoming migraine. Sighing he pressed his forehead against his hand, his lips pressing into a tight line. "Young Master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, coming through the door and shutting the mahogany door behind him, it landed shut with a barely audible sound. "I'm fine Sebastian. It's just a headache." Ciel muttered, fiddling with the frills on his long jacket. "Of course. My lord? Would you like some tea? Or anything for that matter?" Sebastian asked, cocking his head to the side. "Please." Ciel groaned, pulling his knees up to his chest, not caring about dirtying the armchair with his shoes. After all, Sebastian could clean that up for him.

"Ciel, please wake up my lord." Sebastian called, setting the silver platter with the teapot on it on the end table beside him, having to push a few books away first. Ciel groaned, shielding his eyes with his hands as his eyes fluttered open. "Your tea is going to get cold, master." Sebastian stated, grabbing a cup and filling it with tea, along with the necessary sugar cubes and cream. "You're a great butler. I hope you know that." Ciel yawned, stretching his arms behind his head and letting his legs fall to the floor. "I try my hardest to please you." Sebastian smiled, bowing lightly as he handed the porcelain cup into Ciel's awaiting fingers. "Thanks." Ciel smiled. "No problem." Sebastian smiled, bowing once more as he curled his gloved fingers around the silver platter, holding it against his side as he turned on his heel, walking back out through the mahogany doors.

'_Sebastian is my butler, nothing more.' _Ciel thought to himself, taking slow and portioned sips of his steaming tea. '_Since when have I treated him with respect? He's my butler.' _Ciel fumed to himself, crossing his legs once again. '_Why do I feel this way when he does anything to help me? I'm starting to feel guilty for everything out of hand that I had done to him, every slap, ever punch is coming back to hit me at twice the speed that I hit him.' _Ciel frowned, letting his breath out in one huff. '_He's treated me like family when I least deserved it, and he made me feel loved when I needed it the most. So what is this feeling that I have?' _Ciel asked himself, placing his porcelain cup on his end table, frown lines appearing in his forehead.

"Master, are you ready to bunk down for the night?" Sebastian asked, slipping the book from the younger man's hands. Sebastian smirked at Ciel's hiss of detest. "I'm sorry master, but it's getting late, and you need your rest." Sebastian stated, dog-earing the page before pressing it onto the bookshelf ledge. Sebastian quickly helped Ciel settle into his nightgown and smiled as his eyes fluttered closed. "Would you like me to stay here again Ciel?" Sebastian asked, keeping his straight position. "That would be greatly appreciated, but don't be a stranger this time. You have my permission to sit on my bed whenever you would like, besides you're my butler and we live together. I don't have an issue with it." Ciel mumbled drowsily. "Of coarse." Sebastian mumbled, sitting himself on the edge of the bed, waiting until Ciel's breathing slowed before whispering "_Sweet dreams my dear Ciel_."

* * *

Earlier the next day, Ciel was feeling more restless than ever before. He tapped his feet relentlessly against the hardwood floor, tapping his chin with his pointer finger. "Are you alright, Master?" Sebastian asked, bringing him a small plate with a singular cupcake in the middle. "Quite." Ciel mumbled, grabbing the plate from his butler and beginning to pick the encasing from around the cupcake. "Are you sure, you look not amused." Sebastian smiled, standing straight. "I'm fine; I guess I'm just bored. I might head out for the garden for a little while." Ciel mumbled through a bite of his cupcake. Sebastian rolled his eyes to Ciel's unseeing gaze. "Alright, master. Should I accompany you?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head to the side. "No, I think I'll be alright. Thanks anyway." Ciel smiled, finishing off his cupcake. "My pleasure, Master." Sebastian bowed, turning on his heel and exiting through the mahogany door.

Ciel's eyes glittered as he approached the sweet-smelling roses that layered his garden. Ciel went down, his navy blue hair falling over his eye patch as he picked a singular flower, bringing it to his nose, inhaling the sweet-wafting scent of the crimson flowers. The crimson color reminded him of something that he couldn't quite recall, and he enclosed the rose in his hand. The thorns were stinging his skin. He gasped when he realized what that rose reminded him of. Something so sweet and beautiful as a rose reminded him of something he never knew he would remember so clearly.

_Sebastian's eyes. _

Sebastian gazed at Ciel from the top floor window, where his room was located. "Something seems to have upset him." Sebastian frowned to himself, adjusting his tailcoat with care. He watched as Ciel turned furious and he dropped the rose that he held tightly in his palm to the floor, smashing it under his high heeled boots. "Something must have reminded him of his past; poor child." Sebastian frowned averting his eyes away from the window as he walked to the door. "I better go see what's troubling him." Sebastian murmured, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's shoes clunked against the hardwood floor as he searched the mansion. His hands were swinging straight at his side, his hair bouncing with each step. "Mey-Rin?" Sebastian asked when he came face to face with the shorter house-maid. "Yes, Mr. Sebastian?" She squeaked, her cheeks going pink. "Have you managed to see Ciel anywhere?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, causing her blush to increase. "Yes, I saw him on the way to his study a little while ago, yes I did." She squeaked again, her lips pressed into a straight line. "Oh, humans." Sebastian mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he walked in the direction of Ciel's study, leaving a swooning Mey-Rin in his wake. Sebastian knocked softly when he reached Ciel's door, knocking lightly and waiting for the 'come in' before he entered, bowing lightly. "Master, something seems to have troubled you. Would you care to tell?" He asked, his red eyes settling on the blue eye of Ciel, a sigh escaping his masters lips. "It's none of your business, Sebastian." Ciel hissed, lowering his head against his desk and sighing. "Sorry, Master." Sebastian frowned, bowing once again. "No, I'm sorry." Ciel whispered, sitting up and looking at Sebastian with apologetic eyes. "I have no right to speak to you as I do, so I'm sorry." Ciel smiled, catching Sebastian's confused eyes. "But I'm only a butler, you can speak to me however you wish." Sebastian stated back, his crimson eyes falling back on Ciel's once again. "You being a butler is no excuse for my bad behavior, you deserve to be treated with utmost respect." Ciel smiled pushing his chair back and standing up, before standing up and walking towards Sebastian, standing a few steps in front of him. Ciel suddenly stepped forward and slung his arms around Sebastian's waist. "Happy Father's day. Sebastian." "But master, I'm not your father." Sebastian mumbled, his eyebrows shooting up. "Maybe not, but you've treated me like your son, and for that you deserve the praise." Ciel smiled, unraveling his arms from around Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian found himself at a length of confusion that he didn't imagine possible. As he made lunch for his master, his pocket-watch hanging at his side, he was deep in thought. Never once had Ciel ever wished him a 'Happy Father's Day, nor had he ever embraced the demon. It was always Sebastian who had done the embracing, never the opposite. The whisk the butler was using almost slipped out of his hand before he managed to steady himself and his thoughts. With a rough shake of his head, he went back to making the cake for his Master. His attempts at a clear mind soon failed. "Sebastian?" A timid voice came from the doorway, causing Sebastian's head to snap up and the whisk to fall from his hands and into the bowl. "Easy now." Ciel chuckled, leaning against the door-frame with a smile. "Would you like me to get you anything, Master?" Sebastian asked, pressing one hand over his chest before retrieving the whisk. "No, I'm just going to stand here and watch, if you don't mind." Ciel smiled, easing himself into one of the stools across from Sebastian and rested his chin on his fist, watching intently. "I don't mind at all, Master Ciel." "Please, Ciel suits me just fine" He smiled, crossing his legs as he watched Sebastian cook. "What are you making anyways?" Ciel asked, furrowing his brows. "I'm making a three tiered chocolate cake with vanilla frosting." "How about you make that frosting chocolate." "Of coarse Ciel."

When Sebastian was finished whisking the batter into a thinner version of what it originally was Ciel was stretching a gloved hand, attempting to snatch the whisk from him. "What are you doing Ciel?" Sebastian asked curiously, smirking as the boy crawled onto the counter to grab it away from him. "Give me the whisk, I'm doing what all humans do after making cake." Ciel rolled his eyes as Sebastian reluctantly handed the whisk to the navy blue-haired boy. Sebastian seemed even more confused when Ciel licked the whisk, the chocolate batter being almost absorbed into his mouth and Ciel, catching Sebastian's confused look smiled and placed the now clean whisk on the counter. "Like sleeping for you is a luxury, eating cake-batter, is like a luxury to us humans."

* * *

"You're acting differently today Master, why would that be?" Sebastian asked, grabbing the tube of icing and beginning on decorating the cake with light chocolate icing. "Well, I think that I might actually be happy today." Ciel shrugged, crossing his legs and adjusting his knee-highs. "You should be happy more often. I happen to like this side of you." The butler grinned as his master flushed. "Maybe I will, it depends. Will you still be my butler?" Ciel asked teasingly, placing his elbows on the counter. "Yes, of coarse Ciel." Sebastian smiled, bowing lightly as he finished up on icing the cake. "Would you like some, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, motioning towards the mountainous three tiered cake. "Yes, of coarse." Ciel smiled, sending a nod his butler's direction. Sebastian turned on his heel, his dress heel squeaking against the cold concrete as he reached into the cupboard and grabbed a small plate from the top shelf. He placed the plate on the counter and cut a corner piece out of the cake, placing it on the cake and sliding it along the table, making it land right in front of Ciel. "What will I do with the rest of this." Sebastian pondered, frowning as he examined the cake. "Save some for me, but you can give the rest to the servants, they always complain to me about not getting to taste the desserts." Ciel smiled, reaching into the cupboard and grabbing a fork, stabbing the cold silver into the moist cake. "Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel smiled before sticking the fork into his mouth.

"Do I have anything on my schedule this evening, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, scraping the edge of his quill on the parchment placed in front of him. "No, you are cleared for tonight, things haven't been as busy as of late." Sebastian smiled. "Sebastian, you're welcome to pull up a chair, it must be uncomfortable standing straight like that for hours." Ciel smiled, motioning towards the leather chair positioned in the corner of his study, the leather, much to his dismay; covered with a thick layer of dust. "I apologize for the dust, I hadn't really gotten around to cleaning that yet." Sebastian frowned, using a gloved hand to swipe the dust off with gentle strokes, as if one wrong move would displace the hard-set leather. "I don't mind Sebastian, it is just a chair." Ciel shrugged, placing his elbow on his desk and dropping the quill, resting his head on his open hand. "Are you tired, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, dragging the chair over to the side of Ciel's face, worry crossing his features. "Don't worry about me, I'm just a little bit nauseous." Ciel whispered, fluttering his eye closed and struggling against the force willing him to pull his eye-patch off. "Was there something wrong with the cake, because I can toss it if you would like." Sebastian stressed, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and reaching forward, wiping it along Ciel's brow, earning a confused glance from his Master. "If you need to, I can help you to your room, it seems as if you need some sleep." Sebastian stated, standing up and placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Do you mind carrying me, because I don't feel very steady right now." Ciel sighed, his hand shaking lightly. "Not at all." Sebastian smiled, wrapping Ciel's arms around his neck, the boy instinctively climbing up and straddling his legs around Sebastian's hips. "Rest your head, you need the rest." Sebastian whispered, placing his hand on the back of Ciel's head and bringing the boys head to rest on his shoulder, smiling as Ciel fluttered his eyes once again.

Ciel's breathing came out ragged and in tough bursts as he gripped onto the edge of the marble counter-top in front of him. His eyes squeezed shut and his body trembled, his hair falling into his face. He slowly brought himself down to his knees, resting his head against the wooden cupboard underneath the counter. Ciel didn't understand where the sudden burst of sickness had come from, but he knew that this was worse than any old cold he had had before, and he sighed, wiping his brow with the back of his ringed hand. A knock at the door surprised Ciel out of his fatigued stupor, and he slid backwards against the tile until his back was against the tub. "Ciel, are you alright, you've been in there for a while?" Sebastian hesitantly said before knocking on the door once again, when he didn't get a response, he pushed the door open and gasped when he saw Ciel on the floor, his head lolling onto his shoulder. "Ciel." Sebastian whispered, dropping to his knees beside his sweat coated Ciel. "Master." Sebastian whispered, cupping his cheek with his hand and pulling the shallow-breathing boy closer to his body. "Sebastian, could you please get me some water?" Ciel whispered, frowning. Sebastian pulled the younger boy into his arms, holding him against his chest. "Yes, of coarse." Sebastian whispered, pushing himself up and heading out of the room, the navy-blue haired boy clutched against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Reviews!_**

**_I'm going to be answering reviews now at the beginning of each chapter, so I might as well start now. But only ones that seem like they need a answer, I will not respond to ones that say 'write moar plz' but I will for questions or suggestions. I'll write the username of the review giver, and then I'll write my answer c: _**

_Tanya: I have to apologize for that, my computer has a screwy auto-correct system that automatically changes it to 'coarse' but I'll be sure to either change the work into 'course' or just stop using the statement until completely needed. And don't worry, Grammar Nazi's are great, because they help me to correct my mistakes c: _

_Promocat; I haven't completely come to name the sickness that Ciel has just yet, I'll have to do some more research and then I'll definitely tell you what he has, but this is no common cold. _

* * *

Mey-Rin, Finny and Bardroy waited patiently outside Ciel's master bedroom. Their eyes were locked on the recently polished mahogany that was his door. Frown lines had sooner than later become apparent on the servant's foreheads. "I hope the young master's alright." Finny stressed, leaning his back against the wall before sliding down, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I hope so too, he hasn't been this sick in a number of years, and that's definitely something to worry about." Bardroy agreed, running a hand through the tousled blonde hair. "It's probably because Mr. Sebastian takes such good care of him." Finny whispered, resting his chin on his knees. "Mey-Rin stood silent, her eyes watching, unseeing; at the door in front of her. Bardroy caught sight of her glance and walked forward, standing in front of the red-haired servant, placing a large hand on her shoulder. Her eyes adverted from the door and she stared into Bardroy's eyes, frowning lightly. "I'm sorry." Mey-Rin whispered leaning forward and resting her head on his chest. "Everything's going to be alright." He whispered, placing his hand on the small of her back, pulling her in close. "I hate to intrude, but if you guys wouldn't mind, I would like to ask a few things of you." Sebastian stated, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

Sebastian had the servants running around the house and grabbing things that Ciel may or may not need to assist his sick figure. The butler stood stationary by the door, examining every breath that escaped his Master's lungs, each one coming out seemingly irregular. "S-Sebastian." The whisper from the direction of the bed startled the butler and he blinked rapidly before dashing to the side of his bed. "Master?" Sebastian asked, reaching out and taking Ciel's clammy hands in his gloved once. "Could you get me some w-water." He croaked, letting a cough escape. "Of course, Master." Sebastian whispered, placing Ciel's hands on the down bedding before he dashed into the bathroom, grabbing the glass he had always kept there in-case needed, and he rushed to the sink, filling it to it's full extent with water, before drying the edges and walking with haste back into the room, placing the glass on the end-table as he assisted Ciel into a sitting position, wary of the boy's groans. "Here." Sebastian whispered, raising the glass to Ciel's mouth, forcing him to drink slowly. "Do you feel any better?" Sebastian asked, pulling the now empty glass away, as he wiped the area around Ciel's lips with his gloves. Ciel shook his head in a silent 'no' and fluttered his eyes open, them appearing red and irritated. "What's wrong with me?" Ciel asked, crawling backwards until his back was against the headboard. "I apologize for not knowing, but I'll try my hardest to find out." Sebastian bowed, smiling as his master nodded.

"Is he awake?" Mae-Rin asked, appearing in the doorway with a wet face-cloth and a bottle of ibuprofen. "Yes he is, please come in." Sebastian nodded, stepping back and making room for the upset-seeming servant. "Master?" Mae-Rin whispered, getting a "Hm." in response. "I brought you something for your fever, and your headache." She whispered, stepping forward and to his bedside, pressing the wet face-cloth to his forehead, causing him to groan in relief. "Thank-you." Ciel whispered, smiling weakly at his Maid. "You can put the pills on the end-table, your help is greatly appreciated." He smiled, reaching out and pressing a hand upon hers. "I know how you were last time you were sick, and please, do not stress yourself out because of this, you need to stay strong. I'm not going anywhere." Ciel smiled. "Now, please get back to the duties Sebastian assigns for you." He state, letting go of her hand and closing her eyes. And only then, did Mey-Rin noticed the opposite coloring and design of his eyes.

* * *

"Have you ever noticed the different colors in both of the young master's eyes?" Mey-Rin asked as she leaned against the counter, a confused expression on her face. "I haven't, no." Finny stated, pulling himself to sit on the counter. "Neither have I." Bardroy stated, flicking a crumb onto the floor. "I saw his right eye, and opposed to his left being a darker blue, it's a purple with even lighter purple in some sort of pattern. I didn't catch a good enough glance to see what the pattern was, but it wasn't human seeming." She whispered, gripping the edge of the table. "So, are you suggesting that Ciel himself is an alien." Bardroy said, cocking his head. "No, but it just didn't seem... normal." Mey-Rin said and shook her head, her red hair moving with the motion. "But I'm sure it was nothing, maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me." She chuckled, running her hands over her apron to flatten it down. "I just need some sleep, that's all it is." She stated as she walked from the room.

Ciel's cough and fever seemed to progress as the hours went on, and all Sebastian could do was re-wet his facecloth, and get him glass after glass of water. "Master?" Sebastian asked, standing at Ciel's bedside. "Hm?" "Should I call a doctor? This could be something serious.. and I.." Sebastian stated, cutting himself off. "And you what?" Ciel croaked, pulling himself into a sitting position. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Sebastian finished, looking to the floors. "Well, go ahead and call the doctor." Ciel coughed, clutching at his chest. "I really hate this and want the problem fixed as soon as possible. It's going to really suck if it's something serious." Ciel sighed, resting his head against the headboard. "I'll call in a little while, the servants are sleeping and I don't want to leave you alone, just in case your condition worsens." Sebastian stated, his accent appearing once again. "Alright." Ciel yawned, sliding back under the covers. "Hey, you're immune to all human sicknesses right?" Ciel asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Sebastian nodded his head and blinked in confusion as Ciel scooted over as if to make room for somebody. "Then get in, because I'm cold. And from what I know, you still give off heat." He smirked, curling up the blanket. "But master, I wouldn't want to intr-" "You wouldn't be, just get over here." Ciel chuckled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his palm. Sebastian brushed his hair behind his ear in a single sweep and slid under the covers beside Ciel reluctantly. "If this is too much, you don't have to stay." Ciel whispered, pulling the blankets over Sebastian and pulling his frail body closer, curling up alongside the Demon. "I don't mind Ciel, don't worry." Sebastian stated, smiling as Ciel rested his head on his chest. "And by the way, I know that sleeping is a luxury to you guys, but feel free. You deserve it." Ciel smiled before fluttering his eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian let out a non-butler like groan when he awoke from the slumber that he had found himself in, seemingly for a few hours due to the position he was in. "So, it's alive." A giggling voice from beside him laughed, and only then did Sebastian become aware of the small figure curled up in his arms. "Hi." Ciel smirked as Sebastian glanced down, his eyes widening unprofessionally. "I'm sorry Master, I seem to have gotten carried away." Sebastian stated, pulling away from Ciel. "Don't worry, it seems as if you needed that sleep, you look like you're glowing." Ciel smiled, propping himself up on an elbow, coughing into his hand with a following groan. "Are you feeling any better?" Sebastian asked, sitting up and pulling his glove off with his teeth, holding it in his mouth as he pressed the back of his palm to Ciel's forehead. Ciel's eyes stubbornly followed the butlers hand, and he ended up being very cross-eyed. "Ciel, you might want to stray away from that, you could mess up your vision." Sebastian scolded, pulling the glove back over his hand with a swift movement. "And to answer your earlier question, I don't feel any better. But I did manage to pull myself out of bed and grab a glass of water, along with the pills that Mey-Rin brought for me." Ciel sniffled, lowering himself farther under the covers. "Master, you should have woken me up." Sebastian stated, his voice keeping its professional edge though he wanted to whine like a child who was begging for something. "No, I shouldn't have. I'm completely able to get things for myself albeit the sickness." Ciel stated, throwing an arm across his face. "I'm aware of that, but it is my duty as your butler." Sebastian smirked, bowing deeply to the laying mound. Sebastian winced as his master once again let out a fit of coughs and a sniffle. "So when is said doctor coming?" Ciel asked, smirking as Sebastian let out a huff of air.

"Ah, this could be troublesome for you, Lord Phantomhive." Doctor Greenan stated, twirling his stethoscope around his finger as he examined Ciel's body, poking and prodding at discomfort areas. "What's wrong with me?" Ciel groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position on the bed. "Shigellosis." The Doctor said, pausing to look at Sebastian. "It is also known as bacillary dysentery or Marlow Syndrome." He stated, standing stationary by Ciel's bed. "Symptoms may range from mild abdominal discomfort to full-blown dysentery characterized by cramps, diarrhea, fever, vomiting, blood, pus, or mucus in stools or tenesmus." He continued causing Ciel's eyebrows to rise. "I have the cramps and fever and I'm very nauseous." Ciel pondered, coughing lightly into his elbow. "Exactly, it's not too serious but it's a pain. In most cases, the disease resolves within four to eight days without antibiotics." He sighed, grabbing his briefcase in hand. "Severe infections may last three to six weeks, but you only have a minor case, so you should be just fine, make sure to drink lots of fluids though, alright?" He asked, bowing lightly with a small smile. "You should feel better in no time Lord Phantomhive, but I have other patients to attend to." He smiled. "Finny, please guide our guest out." Sebastian smiled at the servant. "Yes Mr. Sebastian!"

"Are you feeling any better?" Sebastian asked as he approached Ciel's beside once again, sitting himself on the edge of the bed without asking permission first. Sebastian noticed the shaking that Ciel's body was giving off and decided to revoke his question, not begging for an answer. Sebastian placed the silver platter on his knees, holding the spoon stationary in his right hand. "You don't have to feed me I hope you know that." Ciel stated, cocking his eyebrow up. "Yes, but you're sick, and I'm going to help out in any way that I can."


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel woke once again in the middle of the night, his body shaking heavily and coughs escaping his throat. The glass beside his bed had run dry and he shook his head lightly, his hair falling in disarray over his face as he stood up, gathering the glass in his shaking hands and heading to the bathroom. Ciel twisted the tap on to cold and waited for the tap to turn to the appropriate temperature as he pushed his hair back and stuck the glass under the tap, filling it to the brim with ice-cold water before completely guzzling the whole glass in one shot. He took a moment to catch his breath before he flicked on the lights, used the restroom and headed back to the warmth of his bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again; grabbing a book. Ciel placed the thick volume in his lap as the flicked the lamp on his bedside table on, the bright light filling the room and causing him to wince away. He opened the page to the one he was last on, and became entranced by the words written fluently on the pages. A knock at the door was the only thing to startle him out of his trance and he looked up, saying a quick 'come in' before snapping his tome shut on his lap. "Master, are you alright?" Sebastian's smooth accent filled the room and Ciel sighed, smiling lightly. "I'm perfectly fine, would you care to tell me what time it is?" Ciel cocked his head to the side as Sebastian pulled the pocket-watch out of his pocket and checked the time before flicking it closed. "It's almost five in the morning." Sebastian smiled, chuckling when Ciel's eyes widened. "Wow, I can't believe I woke up so early." Ciel blinked, replacing his disbelief with a light laugh. "You can be so adorable sometimes, master." Sebastian chuckled as Ciel's face filled with warmth. "Would you like some water?" Sebastian questioned, his arms stationary at his side. "No, I've already had some. But I could really go for some food."

After Ciel had eaten an early breakfast, the boy was feeling restless in his bed. Sebastian had gone to check up on a few things around his house, continuing the regular schedule he took up everyday but had neglected because of Ciel's sickness. Ciel twisted his body over and over in the covers, attempting to find a comfortable spot for himself to lay down in. But after a long period of restless moving, he pulled himself out of bed, walking into his bathroom and taking another glass of water before sitting on the ledge of the bathtub, beginning the water and heating it up to its usual tempurature before sticking the plug in and pouring some bubble bath into the steaming water. He hadn't had a bath in days due to his sickness, and he wasn't going to let the fact that Sebastian wasn't here to assist him stop him from taking a bath on his own. Ciel pulled off his flannel pyjama shirt and dropped it to the floor beside the tub, pulling the rest of his clothes off before switching the water off and slipping in to the warm abyss that was his bath. Ciel groaned in content before letting out a light cough, the water swishing around at the movement. Smiling lightly to himself he trailed his hands over the bubbles, smiling like a child would. After a while of screwing around the bubbles, the bubbles had mostly evaporated and he sighed, plugging his nose before he pushed his body under the water, his head included. When he ran out of air, he came back up to the surface and shook his hair off lightly, the navy blue of his hair seeming darker under the dampness of it. With one more dunk he surfaced and stepped out of the tub, unplugging it and stepping out, reaching out and grabbing his blue fluffy towel from where it hung on the hook. "Well, that was comforting." He sighed to himself as he went through the long process of drying.

Ciel made his ways down his immense flight of stairs after changing in to a simple flannel shirt that went down to his knees and stockings. He didn't find a use for looking his best unless he was heading out somewhere, or somebody was heading in. Ciel adjusted the strap to his eyepatch and headed for the kitchens, knowing he would find Sebastian down there somewhere. "Sebastian?" Ciel called childishly, searching out for his butler. Ciel took out at a dead sprint when he saw the suited man, running and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Found you."

A/N; I'm sorry, but some people may not like how I'm making Ciel out to be childish, and I think part of the reason why I am doing it is because Ciel only had a limeted amount of time to actually be a child, and now that he has gone through the 'skip growing up and be mature' stage that he needs to have at least a moment in his life where he doesn't have to act mature. And now that he has accepted Sebastian as a father figure, he's going to start acting more and more childish?

I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, its almost three in the morning and I'm really tired.


End file.
